Les Toiles
by Nikita Lann
Summary: - Dites, vous n'avez pas un souvenir dont personne ne connaîtrait l'existence ? - Si. Mais tu dois promettre de la garder secret. - Promis ! - Bien... c'était en 1898 1 , un soir d'hiver, un soir de neige, un soir de froid... / OS n 2 : Souvenir d'enfance
1. La Dame en Rose

**La Dame en Rose**  
OC./OC./OC./Personnages mystères =)  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/Poetry

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci ... et bien comme d'hab hein =) ET BRAVO POUR HP 7 !_

_**Merci**__ à __**Yuumi ma bêta-frite **__pour son aide très précieuse ! (parce qu'elle est géniale, n'hésitez pas à lui adresser un pourboire =))_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai essayé d'inover un peu... en abordant un sujet peu abordé... et en imaginant une histoire bizarre en philosophie xD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Les Toiles**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**La Dame en rose**

**

* * *

**

_"Mon histoire... vraiment ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous êtes bien la première à vous __intéresser__ à quelqu'un comme moi._

_- Il faut une première fois à tout._

_- Bien... c'était en 1734..."_

**...**

L'année de 1734 fut l'année du premier cas de dragoncelle identifié et répertorié dans toute l'histoire sorcière : Chauncey Oldridge. Inquiétante, extrêmement contagieuse, la maladie s'était répandue à une vitesse ahurissante.

Paniquant la majorité des sorciers - qui se réfugiaient dans des mises en quarantaine abusives - elle ne sembla toutefois pas alerter la haute société. Ce cercle très fermé composé uniquement d'anciennes et réputées familles de Sang Pur se pensait supérieur au sang plus commun et ne redoutait nullement d'être atteint à son tour par la variole du dragon.

Quel Sang Pur, après tout, aurait bien pu agoniser au point de devenir vert et couvert de pustules ?

**...**

- Ces Sang mêlés et ces moldus sont terrifiés par l'apparition de cette nouvelle maladie incurable...

- Les moldus aussi ?

- Oui, ils développent une sorte de maladie semblable mais... mutée.

- Vous voilà bien au courant, monsieur.

- Et bien voyez-vous, dans ma famille, nous sommes convaincus que le pouvoir passe par l'information.

- C'est une logique qui se tient. Et donc, vous disiez ? Un virus muté ?

- Oui. Ils appellent ça la peste. Ce sont sûrement eux qui nous l'ont transmise, puisqu'elle est apparue avant la Dragoncelle. Et bien sûr nous...

- Tout ceci est fort inquiétant.

- Que dites-vous madame ? Nous ne sommes bien évidemment pas en danger !

- Je crois que nous ne devrions pas nous leurrer : si tous les sorciers - et même les moldus - ont été touchés par le bacille, alors nous finirons bien un jour par y être confrontés, nous aussi. Sang noble et pur... ou pas.

L'homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, vêtu d'une robe griffée, adressa un sourire horriblement forcé à son interlocutrice - sûrement parce que la vue de la robe de soir rose qu'elle avait importé de France l'avait séduit, et qu'il tenait à rester dans ses bonnes grâces, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui en prodiguerait quelques-unes.

La Sang Pur ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile.

Cette femme de vingt-sept ans, presque vingt-huit, que nous nommerons la Dame en Rose pour plus de commodité, s'avérait être une noble tout à fait consciente de la réalité, très terre à terre, pleine d'une répartie féroce. Elle aimait la liberté plus que tout le reste et maniait l'hypocrisie avec une précision presque chirurgicale. Sous ses airs de naïve jouvencelle, elle cachait bien son jeu. Et comme tous les autres, cet homme qui lui souriait stupidement n'y voyait que du feu.

**...**

Chez les sorciers, les femmes possédaient des droits que n'avaient pas les moldues dans cette société élitiste dirigée par la Cour des Sang Pur. Elles pouvaient exercer une profession, avoir une passion - ou une distraction - et s'y adonner, plutôt que de rester vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à la maison à s'occuper d'une marmaille de marmots lorsqu'elles ne le désiraient pas. Lorsqu'elles le désiraient toutefois, les mentalités n'ayant pas encore complètement évolué dans le sens de la liberté des femmes, cette attitude était encouragée.

La Dame en Rose exerçait une profession des plus atypiques. Rare, si l'on peut dire. Cette femme était chanteuse, et une pointure dans le domaine. Une soprano coloratour des plus admirées, et dont chaque performance faisait salle comble.

Ce soir, là, la salle était justement remplie. La scène, illuminée par une myriade de boules de lumières flottantes, lui parut encore plus pleine qu'à l'ordinaire, encore plus bruyante.

Elle aimait cette atmosphère délirante, respirant le luxe et l'oisiveté. Elle s'y sentait toute puissante, supérieure.

- Hum, hum, Sonorus.

La voix amplifiée résonna lors dans l'assemblée.

- Cher amis, ce soir, nous allons vous présenter un opéra inédit écrit par l'un des plus grands compositeurs de notre monde, Jùlian Sempere : _Merlin et Viviane_ !

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, puis la salle se tut. Les boules flottantes se rapprochèrent toutes de la scène et flottèrent, aux endroits stratégiques décidés lors des répétitions. La Dame en Rose, vêtue de vert cette fois, ses cheveux frisés artificiellement remontés en deux couettes maintenues d'un ruban de violine, entra dans l'espace de lumière.

**...**

- Vous avez été exceptionnelle.

- Monsieur...

- Voyons, pourquoi continuez-vous de m'éviter ainsi ?

- Parce qu'il me plairait, Monsieur, de ne pas avoir à chacune de mes sorties de scène votre visage comme premier retour à la réalité.

La Dame en Rose - qui portait une robe bleue - laissa ainsi l'homme qui était venu à sa rencontre, manquant à la plus élémentaire des bienséances, mais sachant aussi que personne ne lui en tiendrait gré. Elle appartenait après tout à l'une des familles de Sang Pur les plus redoutées de tout le Royaume d'Angleterre, elle pouvait bien s'autoriser quelques petits caprices.

**...**

- Monsieur Henry m'a encore rapporté votre manque total de respect à son égard. Ma fille ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ?

- Une fois de plus, père.

- Ne jouez pas à l'insolente avec moi ! Il est votre promis ! Et l'une des plus grandes fortunes de... enfin. Vous ne pouvez pas le renvoyer aussi sèchement chaque fois qu'il essaye de vous approcher, la prévint-il, furieux.

- Qu'y puis-je ? N'est-il point incroyablement laid, et incroyablement imbu de sa personne ? Un prétentieux doublé d'un rapporteur. Voilà un piètre mari que je n'accepterais pas même pour tout l'or du monde, ironisa-t-elle, d'une voix légère.

Son père, rouge de colère, les lèvres pincées convulsivement, saisit sa baguette d'un geste brusque et la pointa sur sa fille cadette.

- Vous ferez selon mes souhaits, gronda-t-il.

La Dame en Rose acquiesça, tremblante.

Elle savait quand arrêter de jouer avec le feu. Elle avait suffisamment subi de Doloris pour le restant de ses jours. Et elle ne tenait à pas à tester l'Imperium.

**...**

- Ma sœur. quand grandirez-vous ?

- N'aie-je déjà point grandi ?

- Quand accepterez-vous enfin le rang qui vous est dû ?

- Lorsqu'il gèlera en enfer.

- Ne proférez pas de pareilles inepties, voyons ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes devenue chanteuse que vous devez vous croire tout permis. L'opéra... l'opéra n'est qu'une distraction. Une passion, à la limite. Pas un permis pour le libertinage.

- Je ne peux pas envisager d'être mariée contre mon gré, voilà tout.

- Et bien il va falloir vous y faire. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Vous savez, ma sœur, je préfèrerais mourir.

- Et bien soit. Mourrez, dans ce cas, fit-elle rageusement avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas furieux.

**...**

En 1734, la Cour se rassemblait encore toutes les fins de semaines, mais toutes les familles ne venaient pas. A cette époque, les Sang étaient plus purs que de nos jours et pouvaient se permettre d'être absents sans que quiconque ne le remarque. Cette fois, la réunion avait pour prétexte l'introduction du nouvel apprenti du maître peintre de la Cour. Monsieur Covengarden.

Ses créations et portraits circulaient dans le pays entier, et il était connu et reconnu pour être capable de faire se mouvoir n'importe laquelle de ses peintures - du paysage flou au portrait d'un paysan moldu. Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais réalisé de portrait de paysan moldu : il avait préféré peindre leurs chaussures, et avait annoncé qu'elles étaient accompagnées de toute une symbolique que la Dame en Rose n'avait jamais vraiment comprise. Elle n'avait pas été faite pour la subtilité. Elle était du genre à aller droit au but, sans s'encombrer des obstacles.

- Il paraît qu'une nouvelle mutation du virus de la dragoncelle a vu le jour à Paris.

- Paris ?

- Uniquement chez les Sorciers. La maladie n'aurait plus les mêmes effets, mais serait cette fois fatale à coup sûr. Une mort éclair.

- Et bien, j'espère que les médicomages trouveront vite un remède.

- Du moment que le bacille élimine les Sang Impurs, nous ne pouvons que souhaiter qu'il continue.

La Dame en Rose se crispa dans une grimace qui se voulait sourire.

- Oui... bien sûr.

Les apparences. L'hypocrisie. Le mensonge.

La vérité n'avait pas sa place parmi les gens de la Cour. Alors elle s'adaptait, son verre de vin à la main, cachant qu'elle était écœurée par les propos de sa cousine du troisième degré - tous ici étant plus ou moins consanguins et chacun ayant forcément un ancêtre commun.

Un raclement de gorge ainsi qu'une cuillère en argent carillonnant sur un verre à pied la tirèrent de ses pensées.

Un homme, assez vieux, vêtu élégamment, tout en simplicité mais avec goût, tenait un garçon, presque sorti de l'adolescence - vingt ans ? un peu plus ? - par l'épaule. Le garçon était moins âgé qu'elle à n'en pas douter, mais d'une beauté timide qui la frappa comme un pieu dans l'estomac.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, très rapidement. Comme un souffle de vent impossible à saisir. Pourtant la Dame en Rose se sentit flotter, le cœur battant.

- Bonjour à tous. Vous le savez, nous avons organisé cette réunion afin que je puisse introduire mon novice auprès de vous.

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire gêné à l'assemblée, hésita à faire un signe de la main, avant que son maître ne vienne à son secours.

- Si j'ai fait cela, plus que pour vous le présenter, c'est parce que j'aurais grand besoin d'un volontaire qui poserait pour mon jeune apprenti ci-présent, afin que celui-ci réalise son premier Chef d'Oeuvre et puisse accéder au rang d'apprenti. Ce sera...

La Dame en Rose s'avança immédiatement, la phrase à peine finie, mue par une force plus grande que sa raison. Elle aurait voulu ne pas se désigner trop vite, afin que cela ne semble pas suspect, mais sur ce plan, il était clair qu'elle avait échoué. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, pour certains surpris, pour d'autres outrés.

- Bien, la remercia le maître. Je vous suis gré d'accepter cette harassante tâche.

Il est vrai que poser pour un novice était finalement fastidieux. Cela prenait du temps, fatiguait, pour un résultat qui avait peu de chances d'être probant. Mais la Dame en Rose réalisa qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle avait un peu chaud, son cœur battait toujours pour une raison inconnue, et il lui dictait que c'était la marche à suivre.

- C'est un honneur, fit-elle en s'inclinant poliment devant le maître.

- Bien, bien, je vais m'entretenir avec madame pour déterminer les heures qui lui conviennent. Merci de votre attention.

Les membres de l'assemblée se détournèrent, en dehors de son père, sa sœur aîné et son promis, mais ils ne firent aucune remarque.

- Quand souhaiteriez-vous venir ? Lui demanda poliment le novice d'une voix qu'elle aurait sans hésitation qualifiée d'envoutante.

Elle n'était pourtant ni suave, ni d'un timbre fascinant... mais il avait dans cette façon de prononcer les mots l'innocence de celui qui n'a pas encore pénétré la cour de lions.  
Elle appréciait cette naïveté touchante.

- Je suis libre à toute heure de la journée. Excepté le soir, où je donne mes représentations.

- Vous êtes comédienne ?

- Non, chanteuse. D'opéra.

A la rougeur que prirent ses joues, la Dame en Rose devina qu'il n'avait probablement jamais mis les pieds dans un théâtre pour voir un opéra. Elle fut prise de l'irrésistible envie de lui proposer d'un jour venir la voir, elle lui offrirait la place, et il aurait un siège de choix, au premier rang. Elle lui apprendrait le sort de diminution sonore...

Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle était en train de penser et coupa court à la conversation.

- Demain après-midi, cela vous convient-il ?

- Si vite ?

- A moins que vous ne vouliez remettre à plus tard votre Chef d'Oeuvre, suggéra-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Point du tout, réfuta aussitôt le futur-apprenti avec un mouvement trop vif de la tête.

Amusé, le maître fixa son élève et répondit à sa place.

- Il sera ravi de commencer demain. Au revoir madame.

- Au revoir, messieurs.

La Dame en Rose se détourna rapidement du petit groupe, effrayée par la réaction de son corps face au novice : complètement démesurée.

Elle ne fit que quelque pas avant qu'un bras n'attrape le sien, la faisant pivoter.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Le promis. Grand, brun, ni beau ni moche, il dégageait cette banalité affligeante par laquelle se caractérisent quelques individus bien malchanceux.

- J'ai eu envie, voilà tout, rétorqua-t-elle, fière. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je point le faire ? Qu'y a-t-il de désobligeant à poser pour le tableau d'un futur-apprenti ?

- Une dame de votre rang ne devrait pas être peinte par un novice justement ! Seul un maître a l'autorité suffisante pour...

- Je vous ne prie, épargnez-moi votre discours sur la pureté de mon sang. Je fais ce qu'il me plaît, j'ai toujours fait ce qu'il me plaisait. Si vous devez être mon futur époux, commencez dès maintenant à prendre conscience.

Elle savait dépasser les bornes, mais cela ne la préoccupait pas plus que cela. Elle ne haïssait pas cet homme, elle ne supportait seulement pas l'idée de lui appartenir jusqu'à la mort, contre son gré. N'aurait-il pas été son fiancé qu'elle l'aurait peut-être trouvé sympathique, et tous deux seraient devenus amis. Mais la situation était telle que cet état des faits était impossible. Peu lui importait finalement ce qu'il pensait d'elle, du moment qu'il avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas le genre de sorcière à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait obtenu suffisamment de BUSES et d'ASPIC - et surtout beaucoup d'Optimal - pour pouvoir affirmer qu'elle ne possédait pas sa baguette uniquement pour la décoration, et que son cerveau ne se trouvait pas dans sa boîte crânienne juste pour faire joli. Et puis, on ne ressortait pas de Gryffondor avec les honneurs sans peser dans la balance par la suite.

Celui qui croirait pouvoir la mater comme toutes ces filles impersonnelles et trop faibles pour résister, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusque dans le petit orteil.

**...**

La Dame en Rose portait la robe de soie rose qu'elle avait importée de France, et ses cheveux soigneusement bouclés rebondissaient contre ses oreilles. Elle transplana directement dans l'entrée de l'atelier des Peintres et pénétra dans le vestibule où l'on vint immédiatement la débarrasser de la robe de sorcier qu'elle avait revêtu par dessus ses vêtements.

- Je viens voir Monsieur le novice de Monsieur Covengarden.

- Suivez-moi je vous prie.

La petite elfe de maison trottina devant elle à bonne allure et la mena à la bonne porte, porte qu'elle ouvrit et tint ouverte.

Un peu hésitante, se découvrant une timidité avec surprise, elle entra et congédia l'elfe d'un geste de la main.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

Il était là, baigné de lumière, pinceaux en main et une robe de sorcier blanche couverte de peinture. Ses cheveux blond, ses iris bleus, sa peau diaphane et son sourire insolent lui firent le même effet que la première fois.

- Bonjour madame. S'il vous sied de vous asseoir ou...

- Choisissez donc votre pose. C'est _votre_ Chef d'Oeuvre, lui suggéra-t-elle.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous imposer une quelconque...

- Faites, vous dis-je, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

- Soit...

Le futur apprenti se rapprocha de la quasi-trentenaire et la détailla de bas en haut, quelques rougeurs naissantes sur les joues. La Dame en Rose s'obligea à rester muette et ne surtout faire aucune remarque, comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre homme. Elle le laissa faire, puis l'observa entre amusement et curiosité tandis qu'il approchait une chaise, un repose-pieds, puis lorsqu'il lui rejeta un coup d'oeil avant de se mordre la lèvre dans un signe de profonde réflexion.

- Permettez ?

Elle acquiesça, un peu trop vite.

Il s'approcha et sortit deux rubans de sa poche avant de les lui donner, montrant les tempes. La Dame en Rose attacha ses cheveux comme demandé, puis s'assit comme il le lui montra. La pièce était silencieuse, et seuls leurs souffles troublaient l'atmosphère.

- Bien, je vais commencer. S'il vous plaît, ne bougez pas.

La position qu'il lui avait fait adopter n'était pas trop compliquée à tenir.

- J'ai une question, osa-t-elle après une dizaine de minutes à observer le peintre s'agiter avec sa palette de couleur.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce si dur de faire un tableau. On dit qu'il faut aimer la peinture, mais en cela, n'est-on pas obligé d'aimer ce que l'on peint ?

Le peintre jeta une moue contrariée à la légère esquisse qu'il avait effectuée, et la Dame en Rose se souvint qu'elle ne devait pas bouger. Elle balaya toute culpabilité, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas venue pour être peinte, mais pour connaître ce jeune homme qui la fascinait tant.

- Être fier de son œuvre ne suffit pas, il est vrai, madame. Mais une fois que l'on a réalisé son premier tableau mouvant, il est plus simple de retrouver les émotions que l'on avait mises dans la peinture. Du moins, je le suppose, je n'ai encore jamais réussi cela.

- Je vois.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, et se remit dans sa position initiale, tirant un sourire soulagé au novice.

- Au fait, comment vous nommez-vous, monsieur ?

- Owen Quirke.

**...**

- Vous savez, votre art m'intrigue.

- Ah ?

Attentif, concentré, le regard oscillant entre elle et la peinture, il conserva son pinceau un instant loin de la toile, en suspension dans les airs, d'un souple mouvement statique du poignet. La Dame en Rose sourit, attendrie par ce réflexe distrait.

- Oui, après tout, vous me garantissez là suffisamment d'amour pour une vie après la mort, une vie éternelle.

Le garçon rosit et se dissimula sous ses cheveux.

- Je... oh vous savez je..., s'embrouilla-t-il.

- Je trouve cela vraiment incroyable, le sauva-t-elle.

- Je oh...

- Dites-moi, me trouvez-vous belle ?

Le novice cessa de tenter de conserver la face en donnant de futiles coups de pinceaux et la fixa avec un sérieux qui la dérouta.

- Très, madame.

La Dame en Rose ne se trouvait pourtant pas digne d'un tel compliment, même si c'était au fond la réponse qu'elle attendait - pour flatter son égo ou pour simplement se sentir femme ? La chanteuse était en effet un peu grasse, sa peau blanche lui donnait des airs de poupée, et si son visage était gracieusement dessiné, elle trouvait ses joues bien trop rondes. Pourtant le futur apprenti, incapable de mettre plus de mot sur cette étrange émotion, aurait dit qu'il lui accordait un côté fascinant. Elle avait ce charme qui fait tourner les têtes, sans vraiment de raison, juste par charisme. Celui de ceux qui savent qui ils sont, pourquoi ils sont. De ceux qu'ils seront et qui marchent la tête haute, le port fier. Elle n'avait pas l'allure digne seulement de par sa naissance.

Cette femme était une reine. Le novice en aurait juré.

Il n'était qu'un enfant, songea-t-elle en voyant briller son regard de ce qu'elle appelait, elle, le désir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. C'était cela, après tout, qui le rendait si particulier, et si interdit qu'il en était follement obsédant.

Elle lissa sa robe rose et se remit en place tandis qu'Owen se remettait à la peindre.

**...**

- Dîtes-moi, Owen...

- Oui, madame ?

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vingt-et-un an madame.

- Dites-moi, Owen...

- Oui, madame ?

- Pourquoi peignez-vous ?

- Je suppose que j'ai toujours su que c'était ce que je devais faire. Un jour, mon père a rapporté un tableau à la maison. C'était celui de ma mère. Depuis, je crois que la peinture est devenu un idéal, mon rêve, celui que j'espère accessible de tout mon cœur.

- Vous y arriverez j'en suis convaincue.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas bien doué.

- C'est mon portrait que vous peignez.

- Il est vrai, mais ne vous en faites pas, si je n'arrive pas à lui donner vie, ce ne sera que de la peinture, étalée au hasard. Une simple oeuvre moldue.

- Je sais que vous pourrez le faire.

Il rougit.

- Si je puis me permettre, j'espère ne pas être indiscret mais... pourquoi chantez-vous ?

- Dans la Haute société, il est de bon ordre d'aller souvent au théâtre ou dans les salles de concert. Un jour, enfant, j'ai assisté à un opéra, et cette voix... cette voix... Si belle que l'on aurait cru l'une de celle d'un de ces êtres fantastiques... vous savez, les Anges, chez les moldus. On m'avait souvent répété que ma voix ferait des envieux, alors je l'ai travaillée, et voilà comment je suis devenue chanteuse.

- C'est une jolie histoire.

- Moins émouvante que la vôtre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai parfois l'impression que le fait que ce soit ce souvenir me bloque. J'ai peur d'avoir voulu devenir peintre pour une mauvaise raison.

- Laquelle ?

- Ramener les morts à la vie, madame.

- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?

- Vous vous souvenez, madame ? Je vous avais dit que la peinture était affaire d'amour... et bien je me demande si l'on peut vraiment aimer la peinture, lorsque l'on aime qu'une idée, et que l'on peint la vie en prévision de la mort. A mon âge, et au stade de mon apprentissage, normalement, j'aurais déjà du réussi à peindre un tableau mouvant, le reflet de mon âme, mon tout premier Chef d'Oeuvre; mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pour cela que l'on m'a confié au meilleur peintre du pays, afin de garantir ma réussite. Mais plus j'avance et plus j'ai l'impression de m'être trompé de voie.

- Dites-moi, Owen, m'aimez-vous ?

Le novice releva la tête, brusquement, comme brûlé par la foudre.

- Hein ?

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge : il était si confus qu'il ne sembla pas s'en vouloir d'avoir tant manqué à la bienséance.

- Si vous m'aimiez, il serait plus aisé de me peindre, n'est-ce pas ?

- O-o-oui.

- Posez votre pinceau Owen.

La Dame en Rose se leva, langoureuse.

- Posez-le. Et parlons...

Si Owen ne savait pas contrôler ses émotions, elle le pouvait. Et surtout, elle avait appris depuis bien longtemps à donner à sa voix toutes les inflexions qu'elle désirait, allant du timide balbutiement à l'exubérance la plus affichée en passant par les accents les plus ardus et la douce chaleur suave d'un fruit goûteux.

Owen n'était que l'insecte. Mais l'araignée allait s'amuser un peu, encore, avant de le dévorer.

**...**

- Dis-moi, pourrions-nous voir les avancées de ton tableau ?

La Dame en rose pivota brusquement.

- Que dîtes-vous ?

- Le tableau où en est-il ? Redemanda son père.

- Et bien... il avance. Mais Ow... le novice tient à ce qu'il ne soit montré que lorsqu'il sera achevé, inventa-t-elle.

- Soit.

Comment leur expliquer qu'ils avaient depuis quelques séances trouvé bien mieux à faire que peindre et que seule une grossière esquisse ainsi qu'un fond barbouillé tenait office de toile ?

**...**

- Madame je...

- Oui ?

- Je... ne faudrait-il pas peindre aujourd'hui ?

- Owen ! Vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous n'étiez pas fait pour la peinture, après réflexion !

- Oui mais je...

- Si vous le souhaitez, fit-elle, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Elle l'éloigna d'elle et ne se para que de plus de sensualité.

Owen céda.

La Dame en Rose était après tout très douée avec les hommes, et elle savait quoi faire pour les amener à ses fins... et la fin en question lui dévorait le cou de fiévreux baisers.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

**...**

- Monsieur, je vous demande officiellement la main de votre fille.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le père de la Dame en Rose lui adressa une chaleureuse poignée de main, tout en dosant parfaitement avec la retenue qui incombait à un Sang Pur.

- Ma fille ! L'appela-t-il.

La Dame en Rose dévala les escaliers et freina, bouche bée devant les deux mains jointes et l'immense air victorieux de son promis. Elle écarquilla les yeux dans une réplique exacte de l'horreur.

- Non..., lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais, lorsque le destin est en marche, pour libre qu'elle se prétende, une femme ne pourra l'arrêter...

**...**

- Owen... je suis promise.

Le peintre recula, désespéré.

- Mais peu importe, le retint-elle avec espoir, je ne veux pas que l'on cesse de se voir pour une raison si mineure je... je... je vous aime, bredouilla-t-elle rosissant, en parfait accord avec la robe rose qu'elle portait cette fois encore.

Le novice se figea, la dévisagea, ouvrit le bouche, la referma. La rouvrit.

- Je...

Puis il sembla se décider et revint vers la trentenaire.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, doucement, tendrement. Aussi subtilement qu'un "je t'aime" murmuré dans l'oreille...

**...**

La Dame en Rose fixait intensément son reflet. Était-ce... une ride ? Déboussolée, elle soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Soudain, sans qu'elle puisse la retenir, une boule lui monta dans la gorge et elle se mit à tousser comme elle n'avait jamais toussé. Une sorte de râle rauque et encombré qui lui déchira le larynx. Surprise, un peu effrayée par une violence si soudaine, elle décida tout de même que son rendez-vous avec Owen était plus important que prévenir son père de son indisposition.

Elle coiffa ses cheveux, enfila la robe rose, et descendit les marches avant de se remettre à tousser.

Puis tout commença à tourner autour d'elle. Le pas qu'elle voulut faire en avant fut son erreur. Elle s'effondra.

**...**

Lorsque la Dame en Rose ouvrit les yeux, elle crut reconnaître sa chambre. La texture de son lit. Son plafond. Ses murs. Son père. Un inconnu. Ah non, le médicomage. Son père ? Le médicomage ?

Que c'était-il passé ?

Elle voulut bouger mais ressentit une affreuse douleur dans le dos. Cependant, ses gestes avaient attiré l'attention des deux hommes qui se tournèrent vers elle.

- Madame.

- Monsieur, répondit-elle. Que ce passe-t-il ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Vous êtes tombée, madame. Votre père vous a trouvée au bas des marches, inconsciente.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient.

- Je... je toussais, et j'ai commencé à avoir le vertige. Je ne me souviens de rien après ça.

- Le vertige a dû provoquer votre chute. Vous n'avez rien de grave, ce qui signifie que l'inconscience n'était pas due à un traumatisme physique, plutôt une faiblesse passagère. Une toux vous dîtes ? Sembla se souvenir le médicomage.

- Oui. Très violente.

- Hum... Je vais vous prescrire une potion.

Elle acquiesça avant de se sentir faible.

Le médicomage le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire - les hommes étaient tous les même.

- Nous vous laissons.

Et ils la laissèrent tandis qu'elle replongeait dans les ténèbres. Du sommeil, cette fois.

**...**

- Je suis désolée Owen. J'ai eu un petit accident, chez moi, j'ai dû rester alitée plusieurs jour, s'excusa-t-elle contrite.

- Ne vous excusez-pas ! Vous étiez souffrante, votre père m'a envoyé un hibou pour s'excuser de votre absence à la séance.

La Dame en Rose ne voyait plus quoi répliquer et décida qu'ils avaient assez discuté pour aujourd'hui. Elle s'approcha, langoureuse, un petit sourire mutin accroché sur les lèvres.

Elle se mit à tousser. Encore et encore.

L'atelier se brouilla, la voix paniquée d'Owen parvenait à ses oreilles comme un écho déformé par une distance pourtant inexistante. Elle toussait, encore et encore. Non, elle s'étouffait.

Elle... mourrait ?

**...**

- ...uis désolé. Votre fille a une maladie encore inconnue. Ce n'est vraiment rien de ce que nous connaissons, et les effets sont pour le moins étranges puisqu'elle ne fait que tousser. Son organisme semble pourtant couvert de lésions. Comme s'il se détériorait naturellement en fait. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, je vous assure. Je vais faire tout mon possible et appeler un spécialiste. Ce cas dépasse mes seules compétences.

Elle sombra à nouveau dans le brouillard.

**...**

- Avez-vous entendu parler de la dragoncelle ?

- Oui...

- Il nous semble que votre fille en est atteinte. Une version mutée. Je suis désolée.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ?

Comme dans un désir de ne rien entendre plus, elle retourna dans l'inconscience.

**...**

- Elle a la dragoncelle.

Silence.

- Elle est condamnée. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

La voix était grave. Sombre. Fataliste. Elle avait forcément tort.

- Les fiançailles sont rompues.

- Peu importe les fiançailles ! Va-t-elle vraiment... vraiment... mourir ?

Déchirante, cette voix. Alors il l'aimait en fait ? Il ne se mariait pas avec elle uniquement pour son sang ? Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Aussi bien que l'on peut se sentir dans un état semi-comateux, et que l'on vient d'apprendre que nos jours sont comptés.

**...**

- Le peintre à envoyé une lettre aujourd'hui. Tiens.

Quelques bruits.

- Il demande à la voir.

- Hein ?

- Il demande à la voir.

- C'est... c'est son modèle après tout.

- Répond-lui qu'elle est fatiguée et n'a le droit à aucune visite autre que celle des proches.

La Dame en Rose voulut bouger, hurler qu'elle ne désirait rien de plus que sa présence à lui.

Elle ne put esquisser le moindre geste et resta prostrée dans le silence. Elle ne put même pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Et puis, elle ne voudrait pas qu'on la voit comme ça.

Elle réussit à vaguement se demander à quoi elle ressemblait. Puis se rendormit.

**...**

Il lui semblait que son dernier réveil datait d'il y a des siècles et qu'elle errait dans une brume de souvenirs depuis cent ans.

Elle renaissait de ses cendres.

Le monde restait troublé, flou, et ses yeux ne paraissait plus opérationnels : comme un objectif usé, sali, défectueux. Comme si elle n'avait plus de mise au point. Les objets près d'elle étaient incontestablement impossibles à reconnaître...

- Elle est réveillée ! Père ! Père !

La voix résonna dans ses oreilles, violente.

- Ma fille ? Vous êtes bien... ?

La Dame en Rose acquiesça difficilement, perdue, déstabilisée.

- Oh Merlin soit loué, jura sa sœur, d'une manière tout à fait inhabituelle.

La jeune femme alitée humidifia ses lèvres avec difficultés et voulut parler, mais le visage tremblotant et aux contours effacés de son père surgissant dans son champ de vision l'en empêcha.

- Je vais prévenir le médecin de votre réveil, il m'avait dit que si cela arrivait, cela tiendrait du miracle. Il faut qu'il le voie.

Il quitta la chambre en quelques pas et la Dame en Rose se retrouva seule avec sa sœur.

- Voulez-vous que je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé durant votre... indisposition ?

Sa sœur et ses manières avaient toujours exaspéré sa cadette, toutefois, elle était le seul narrateur disponible dans les environs.

- Le médecin est venu... ma sœur, je suis désolée, vous êtes atteinte d'une toute nouvelle forme de dragoncelle. A vrai dire, vus ses effets, ce n'en est plus vraiment une... il a appelé ça la vieillencelle...

La Dame en Rose se félicita de le savoir déjà, car vu comme sa soeur prenait des gants pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait mourir... mourir ?

La noble réalisa soudain la portée de cette maladie. Elle allait _mourir, mourir pour de vrai_ ! Son souffle se fit court, et elle commença à se sentir fiévreuse à nouveau.

- Ma soeur, vous allez bien ?

La Dame en Rose n'esquissa pas un geste.

- Votre promis est venu vous rendre visite : vous n'êtes plus obligés l'un à l'autre...

Elle se sentit soulagée. C'était stupide, mais elle se sentait soulagée.

Immédiatement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Owen. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Savait-il pour son état ?

Owen...

- Owen...

Sa soeur sembla l'entendre.

- O... quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Owen..., répéta la Dame en Rose dans un souffle.

- Owen... oh wenn... haut ouène... ow... _oh_. Owen... le novice ?

La malade acquiesça.

- Il... il a pris de vos nouvelles mais... Oh Merlin ! Ma soeur vous n'avez pas fait ça ?

- Eau...

Il lui fallait de l'eau pour parler. Mais sa sœur ne le compris pas dans ce sens.

- Owen oui Owen ! J'ai compris ! Mais...

L'aînée jeta un regard au corps de la Dame en Rose et se calma soudain. Étonnée, intriguée, effrayée, la dévisagée eut un faible mouvement de recul.

- Je vais en parler à Père. Après tout...

_Après tout vous allez mourir. Après tout vous serez bientôt morte..._

Cette constatation funeste révulsa la Dame en Rose qui ne voulut plus que s'endormir.

- Tableau... peindre..., réussit-elle tout de même à articuler, au comble de la faiblesse.

Lorsque les ténèbres revinrent timidement, elle les accueillit avec soulagement.

**...**

Il était là. Aussi jeune, aussi beau que dans son souvenir.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer un instant, décoller, puis revenir. Owen la fixait, d'un air triste et surpris, stupéfait.

- Ma-madame... vous...

Comme un illuminé face à son pire cauchemar, ses yeux exorbités étaient synonymes de terreur.

Inquiète, et nageant surtout dans le brouillard, la Dame en Rose ne résista pas et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mains. Elle laissa échapper un glapissement de stupeur.

Sa peau était fripée, vieille, ridée, sèche, et sa main squelettique. La vieillencelle. Le sens de ce nom devenait limpide et révélait l'horreur de la situation.

La Dame en Rose réprima les larmes qui grimpaient à ses yeux et pressa ses lèvres.

- Asseyez-vous, monsieur.

Automate, il s'installa sur le siège qui avait été prévu à cet effet.

- Owen, peignez-moi je vous prie.

Il la dévisagea, comme si elle plaisantait.

- Quoi ?

Ignorant l'impolitesse, elle reprit :

- Peignez-moi. Je veux que ce soit vous qui fassiez mon tableau. J'ai promis d'être le sujet de votre Chef d'Oeuvre, et ce n'est pas cette maladie qui m'empêchera de tenir ma promesse.

- Mais...

- Peignez-moi épaisse. Jeune. Dans ma robe rose, s'il vous plaît. Comme si j'étais à l'atelier, continua-t-elle de sa voix éraillée.

- Madame, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que...

- Faisons fi des convenances, Owen. Je vous en prie. Je suis au seuil de la mort, et je crois que je mérite plus que ça. La semaine que j'ai passé loin de vous aurait-elle effacé nos... incartades ?

- Non, je..., balbutia-t-il rougissant.

- Peignez-moi. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Comme dernier vœu. Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas dire non à une mourante ? Argua-t-elle une sourire simulé aux lèvres, dans une tentative vaine d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

Owen tremblait. Comme un enfant.  
Il n'était qu'un enfant, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle leva la tête, aussi fière qu'elle le pouvait et aussi sûrement qu'elle en avait le pouvoir. Elle avait ce port de reine qui convient à une Sang Pure de si haute naissance.

- Je vous en prie, Owen, peignez-moi.

- Si tel est votre souhait...

L'air grave, la tête baissée, il fit apparaître chevalet et la toile à peine esquissée. La Dame en Rose remarqua les rides apparues sur son front et soudain, elle se sentit coupable. Coupable d'avoir été suffisamment égoïste pour lui avoir retiré sa jeunesse, enlevé son innocence.

- Contez-moi votre vie, parlez-moi un peu plus de vous, lui glissa Owen.

- N'ai-je donc pas fait assez de confidences lors de nos rencontres ? Répondit-elle amusée.

Owen rougit, se remémorant à coup sûr quelques instants d'une sainteté douteuse.

- Je voudrais vous peindre au plus près de ce que vous êtes.

- Vous cachez surtout avoir peur de peindre.

- Il est vrai.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je devine que vous m'aimez suffisamment pour n'avoir aucun mal à aimer ma peinture.

- J'espère que vous avez raison.

Il baissa les yeux, évalua quelques mesures avec son pinceau, puis le fit tremper dans une petite tâche de peinture.

La Dame en Rose ne le quitta pas du regard. Lorsqu'il partit ce jour-là, fermer les yeux suffisait à superposer son air concentrée derrière ses paupières.

**...**

- Madame.

Au visage de la Dame en Rose, le visiteur dut comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui désiré.

- Monsieur.

Elle était surprise, et cela se sentait, néanmoins elle ne fit pas de commentaires, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avec un certain cynisme.

Il soupira mais ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il semblait las. De grosses cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

La Dame en Rose le jaugea un instant, puis répondit que oui.

- Alors c'est bien.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et l'observa longtemps, en silence.

- Si vous venez me donner l'impression d'être déjà un cadavre devant lequel on se recueille, je me passerai de vos visite, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Navré.

Il détourna les yeux.

- Je réalise que, quand bien même je le voudrais, je n'arrive pas à trouver quoique ce soit à vous dire, avoua-t-il tristement.

La Dame en Rose ne s'attendait pas à une telle tournure des évènements et fut prise au dépourvu par cette réponse fataliste.

- Nous n'avons jamais été amis, vous m'avez toujours détesté et les seuls propos que nous ayons jamais entretenus étaient ceux voués à des batailles inutiles. Je m'en veux sans m'en vouloir. Je n'étais pas le seul responsable. Mais j'aurais aimé que vous me voyiez comme ce jeune peintre. Je vous aime madame, mais je crois que vous ne l'avez jamais envisagé un seul instant.

- Vous m'aimez ? Glapit-elle.

Bouché bée, fatiguée, la Dame en Rose se sentit nauséeuse. Il l'aimait alors ? Cette comédie n'était pas feinte ?

- Je vous aime. Mais vous avez toujours été trop orgueilleuse pour le réaliser.

Se sentir coupable n'avancerait à rien, ainsi qu'avancer des excuses.

Elle soupira.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire. Ou essayer d'apprendre à me connaître avant de me demander en mariage.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Un autre homme était sur le point de vous demander votre main lorsque je vous ai vue pour la première fois. Une condition à peine moindre de la mienne. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de devoir d'abord vous séduire et ensuite vous épouser.

- Il est mieux que nous ne nous soyons pas vraiment connus, alors. Vous adorez un fantôme monsieur, plus une femme. Regardez-moi !

Il détourna ses prunelles, honteux de sa faiblesse.

- Regardez-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle avec rage.

Lentement, effrayé, il glissa vers son visage deux yeux argentés pétris de remords.

- Regardez-moi, répéta-t-elle une dernière fois. Que voyez-vous ? Une peau morte, un visage blême, fripé, des membres osseux et vides, un squelette qui possède encore à peine la force de parler. Vous n'aimez qu'un souvenir, monsieur.

Il ne répondit pas. L'homme se leva, s'approcha d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, puis déposa un baiser sur son front, chaste.

- Je ne vous aime pas pour votre apparence, madame. Vous pensez-encore, vous bougez encore. Vous êtes toujours vivante.

Puis il la laissa là, et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit.

**...**

- J'ai été élevée par mon père, ma mère étant décédée à ma naissance, et ma soeur m'a longtemps surveillée, jusqu'à nous ne nous comprenions plus et que notre relation se délite. Elle est froide, elle est noble. Je suis aussi noble qu'elle, mais je préfère m'arroger d'être libre et libérée.

Owen sourit faiblement, hésitant, comme s'il n'osait profaner l'atmosphère lourde qui convient au chevet d'un mourant.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de mon enfance, à part que j'ai vécu dans le luxe et dans ce château, avec mon père, ma soeur, nos trois elfes de maison...

- Et maintenant ? Comment en êtes-vous arrivée à chanter ? Comment en êtes-vous arrivée à être... vous ?

La Dame en Rose voulut rire, mais le son resta coincé dans sa gorge, et contracter les abdominaux la fit souffrir.

Cette douleur lui rappela douloureusement qu'elle mourrait chaque minute un peu plus. Et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais chanter. Un gémissement de bête blessée lui échappa.

- Vous allez bien ?

Cet air paniqué... cette inquiétude...

La Dame en Rose se sentit soudain un peu mieux. Inexplicablement. Avant de sentir coupable d'être heureuse de le faire souffrir.

- Oui. Pardonnez-moi... je... J'ai commencé à vouloir chanter en voyant un opéra pour la première fois. Je m'entraînais toute seule, et demandais à Rosa mon elfe de maison de m'apprendre la technique.

- Vous étiez naturellement douée ?

- Je ne me suis jamais cru douée, j'aimais chanter, non... j'aime chanter, se corrigea-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle parlait au passé. L'air chagriné d'Owen la retint. Cette atmosphère funéraire était plus que désagréable. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette chambre, d'étouffer sous le regard d'Owen, triste, protecteur, trop mature...

Elle aurait voulu mourir maintenant, là tout de suite. C'était sûrement faible, sûrement facile mais elle aurait aimé rendre son dernier souffle, lâchement, et ne plus être une Gryffondor. Juste une fois. Une seule et unique fois.

La dernière fois.

Owen ne parlait plus, ne la relança pas. Il devait avoir saisi son malaise, et avait recommencé à peindre. En silence.

Un silence de mort.

**...**

C'était la cinquième fois qu'Owen venait, et chaque jour, elle le regardait partir comme si c'était le dernier. Sa peau se desséchait toujours un peu plus, sa santé aussi.

Owen ne voulait pas lui montrer son tableau, mais il s'escrimait à le finir, le plus vite possible.

Et elle mourrait. Vieillissait toujours plus. A vue d'œil. Son père lui rendait visite une fois par soir, et sa sœur venait, parfois, la border et lui donner un baiser sur le front.

Sa chambre était devenue une morgue dont elle était le seul et unique cadavre.  
Jamais mieux elle n'avait compris le sens de mort-vivant.

Elle était morte-vivante. Vivante d'un point de vue technique, mais morte dans l'esprit des gens. Il l'observait s'éteindre comme on fixe la flamme d'un cierge qui vacille.

La noble femme n'en aurait eu cure si Owen ne la dévisageait pas ainsi, comme tous les autres. Elle n'en aurait eu cure, parce qu'elle aurait déjà abandonné la bataille, n'aurait pas lutté pour rester en vie. Elle aurait sombré il y a bien longtemps.  
Seulement, voilà : il y avait son novice.

Owen et le tableau. Ce tableau était sa raison de vivre. Il l'était devenu.

Elle ne mourrait pas avant qu'il soit fini, elle s'en était fait la promesse.

Cet après-midi là, Owen la peignait encore. Dans une ambiance d'outre-tombe.

- Bon, j'en ai assez.

- De quoi ?

- De ce silence ! De ces regards ! Mon corps m'abandonne, mais je suis en vie ! Les gens ne devraient-ils pas profiter de mes derniers instants plutôt que de me déjà comme une morte ?

Owen ouvrit la bouche, voulut répondre, puis se ravisa. Que pouvait-il dire ? Elle avait raison.

- Oubliez que je meurs.

- Je ne vous peindrais pas telle que je vous peins si ça n'était pas le cas. Comprenez comme c'est difficile alors, se justifia-t-il tristement.

La Dame en Rose voulut balayer son objection d'un mouvement de main, mais ne réussit pas à esquisser le moindre geste. Elle soupira, baissa la tête, puis murmura, au bord des larmes :

- Continuez. Continuez à me peindre. C'est tout ce que je demande.

**...**

- J'ai presque fini.

Cette annonce la glaça.

- Fi... fini ?

Owen hocha la tête, gravement.

- Fini.

Le cœur tremblant, les mains frémissantes malgré leur immobilité de ces derniers jours, le sang en ébullition, elle trouva la force de se relever quelque peu.

- Montrez-moi.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ce serait vous faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis le plus mauvais peintre de cette planète.

La Dame en Rose soupira. Elle commençait à le connaître, et s'il avait changé depuis le début de sa maladie, soit deux semaines à peine, il restait l'impétueux et fougueux jeune homme qu'elle avait connu.  
Il lui semblait qu'elle pensait à une époque ancienne, peut-être datant d'un millénaire, alors que cela ne faisait que deux misérables petites semaines. Deux petites semaines. Le médecin lui avait dit avec honnêteté qu'il ne la voyait pas vivre encore bien longtemps. Deux, trois jours tout au plus. Qu'elle ait survécu si longtemps avait déjà été un miracle. Il lui avait cependant expliqué que le traitement qu'il lui avait prescrit y était très sûrement pour quelque chose.  
La Dame en Rose ne se sentait que plus amère : elle qui aurait pu vivre une belle centaine d'année, à se battre pour sa liberté, à chanter, à vivre une passion secrète avec Owen, elle en avait été réduite à dépérir en deux ridicules semaines et voir ses beaux jours dans un lit trop grand dans une chambre trop immense. Sa jeunesse était partie. Elle avait la trentaine dans le corps d'un cadavre. Et le réaliser chaque jour faisait toujours plus mal.

- Owen. Je... je voudrais qu'aujourd'hui, vous me fassiez une promesse.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Je voudrais que lorsque vous franchissiez cette porte, vous emportiez ce tableau avec vous, afin qu'après la mort, je sois toujours à vos côtés.

Owen ne détourna pas le regard, n'acquiesça pas. La lueur qui brûlait dans ses yeux valait toutes les promesses du monde.

- Et je voudrais... je voudrais qu'aujourd'hui soit le dernier jour. Le dernier jour où vous veniez me voir. Je ne suis plus qu'une dépouille, je ne veux plus me voir m'assécher dans vos yeux. Demain, je serais devenue une liche, aussi laide que l'une d'entre elle, alors promettez moi... promettez-le... promettez que lorsque vous partirez, ce sera la dernière fois que vous passerez la porte de ma chambre. Je vous en prie...

Owen, le visage tordu dans une grimace de profonde souffrance, eut peine à articuler le "juré" qu'elle attendait de lui. Mais il le fit. Par amour. Sûrement par amour. Elle espérait que c'était par amour;

- Adieu Owen, emportez mon tableau avec vous.

Il s'approcha alors, surprenant la malade et posa sa bouche contre son oreille.

- Adieu, ma Dame en Rose, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

La noble hoqueta lorsqu'il embrassa ses lèvres sèches, ridées, gercées. Mais il le fit. Et elle ne douta plus qu'il le fit par amour.

_"Adieu, ma Dame en Rose."_

**...**

La suite fut assez brouillée.  
Owen, le tableau à la main, dans le brouillard. Le tableau qui esquissait un mouvement furtif, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait rêvé. Le bruit d'une porte qui grince. Qui claque. Et puis plus rien.

Le noir. Le vide. Le rien. Les ténèbres.

Le néant.

**...**

_"Et vous êtes morte... comme ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est triste._

_- Oui._

_- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment... comment il a pu vous peindre ainsi, enfin, sans vouloir être grossière, je veux dire... ce n'était pas vraiment ce que... enfin vous ne vous êtes pas décrite ainsi._

_- Il était le plus mauvais peintre de la terre. Je le savais. Et il m'a peinte telle qu'il aurait aimé que je sois... quoique préféré serait un mot plus juste ... tandis qu'il m'observait dépérir dans ce lit trop grand pour le spectre que j'étais devenu. Il y a un semblant de vérité dans cette peinture, il m'a juste rajouté beaucoup d'épaisseur. Mais ce n'est pas important._

_- Euh... et votre voix ?_

_- Il ne m'a jamais entendu chanter. Il m'a rendu l'amour du chant, mais n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour ma voix. _

_- Vous ne lui en voulez pas ? _

_- Lui en vouloir de quoi ? De m'avoir aimée ? D'avoir répondu à ma dernière requête ?_

_- Dit comme ça..._

_- Il m'a transmis son amour. C'est la chose la plus forte qu'il me reste, la seule chose vraiment tangible de mon existence humaine qui remonte il y a si longtemps désormais : un sentiment. Son amour à lui. Il ne me reste même pas le mien. Juste la certitude que je devais l'aimer, vu comme il m'aimait. _

_- Et vous l'avez retrouvé, après votre... __décès__ ?_

_- Et bien... pour très peu de temps. Il était pauvre, très pauvre, et passait ses journées en ma compagnie, si bien que l'on a fini par le saisir de ses biens. Mon père voulait récupérer le tableau... alors j'ai fini durant une période dans le hall de cette immense maison lugubre et austère... Un jour, toutefois, elle a été détruite : la __lignée__ s'était éteinte, et, comme tous les tableaux qui n'appartiennent plus à personne, j'ai fini ici. Et j'en suis heureuse, d'une certaine façon. La vie est riche. La vie est nouvelle, savoureuse, parfois. Tout change toujours. Et j'arrive même à oublier que je suis toujours triste à cause de cet amour que l'on m'a voué, et dont je ne sais même pas si je l'ai bien rendu. Je me contente d'espérer..._

_- C'est une belle histoire. Vraiment triste, mais une belle histoire._

_- Vous êtes la première à l'entendre, vous savez. Personne ne __s'intéresse__ jamais aux tableaux. On leur parle, lorsqu'ils sont connus, on leur accorde parfois un peu d'intérêt, mais lorsqu'ils sont, comme moi, de simple gens donc le nom s'est perdu dans le passé..._

_- Ils ont tort..._

_- Vous avez de la visite, je crois..."_

_La jeune fille se retourna_

_"Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas à Serdaigle ? Tu viens voir ta cousine ? _

_- Coucou Lorcan, non pas vraiment._

_- Ah ? Tiens, au fait, où est mon frère ? Vous êtes toujours tous les deux, d'habitude..._

_- Euh... et bien il n'est pas là._

_- Je serais bien resté discuter avec toi mais... je suis pressé, j'ai un devoir monstrueux à faire en métamorphose, désolé... bon, bah... euuuh... je te laisse ! Furonculus !"_

_Ronde, grasse, incapable de chanter juste, mais avec une tessiture de soprano, la gardienne de Gryffondor hocha la tête._

_- A vos souhaits._

_Et la Grosse Dame pivota, vêtue de son éternelle robe de soie rose.  
_

_

* * *

Some Reviews ? =)  
_


	2. A ou le Souvenir d'Enfance

**A ou le Souvenir d'Enfance**  
Albus D/ Lucy W/la famille Dumbledore  
Tout Public  
Général/Family

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**__ JK Rowling, merci comme d'habitude. J'espère ne pas trop détruire ce cher Albus... cet OS étant purement expérimental =)_

_Voilà, hum, Albus vu d'un point de vue non habituel, je crois. J'ai essayé de coller, mais ça vraiment été dur... ce personnage est tellement incroyable et complexe... on sait de plus si peu de choses sur lui... enfin voilà. Second OS des Toiles. _

_C'était pour un concours sur le forum Dissendium (dont l'admin est Missma) dont les règles étaient simples : un OS de plus 500 mots, sans maximum; Rita Skeeter devait être mise en scène, peu importe comment; le personnage choisi parmi Albus Dumbledore, Sirius, Fred et George, Harry, Hermione, Drago et Dobby devait recevoir et donner un cadeau, et le tout devait répondre au sujet "racontez le Noël d'un personnage d'HP". J'espère avoir rempli tous les critères ;)  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Les Toiles**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**A ou le Souvenir d'Enfance**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_- Monsieur, j'en ai longtemps parlé avec oncle Harry, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est vrai de ce qui est faux dans la biographie de Rita Skeeter. Elle dit ici : "La réponse, semble-t-il, c'est qu'il veillait à maintenir sa sœur séquestrée. Car bien que sa première geôlière"... euh blablablabla ... "Son existence même continuait de n'être connue, en dehors de la famille, que de quelques personnes, qui, comme Doge, alias Haleine de Chien, croyaient volontiers à l'histoire de la "santé fragile""._

_- Cette femme a toujours eu le don de tout transformer tout en racontant la vérité... et apparemment avait une rancœur envers ce bon vieux Doge..._

_- Alors elle dit vrai, monsieur ?_

_- Je t'ai déjà raconté comment Ariana s'était faite attaquer... et bien oui. Nous la... comment dit-elle ? Ah, oui "séquestrions". Mais entre Ste Mangouste et notre maison, je crois que n'importe qui aurait vite fait son choix, non ? Et je t'ai dis de m'appeler Albus, Lucy._

_- Dites-moi, Albus, n'avez-vous pas un souvenir ? Un souvenir lointain, quasi-oublié ? Un souvenir dont personne n'aurait connaissance, sinon vous ?_

_- J'en ai. Beaucoup. Et je n'ai plus de Pensine, donc plus rien pour alléger mes pensées et avoir les idées claires..._

_- Vous me raconteriez l'un de ces souvenirs ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop, Lucy..._

_- S'il vous plaît..._

_- Promets-moi qu'il restera secret, alors, demanda la toile._

_- Promis ! Fit immédiatement Lucy, enjouée._

_- Bon... d'accord... c'était en 1898(1), un soir d'hiver, un soir de neige, un soir de froid..._

...

L'hiver recouvrait Godric's Hollow d'un tapis de moire et de joyaux. Albus Dumbledore, à cette époque encore à l'aube de sa dix-septième année, fixait d'un œil triste ce paysage sublime, trop pur, trop aveuglant. Il lui semblait que cette blancheur éclatante l'appelait, avec la force d'une sirène, à la toucher, à la compresser, à tout simplement la sentir contre sa peau. Cette traîtresse. Froide et impitoyable, meurtrière et assassine.

Albus aimait la neige autant qu'il la détestait. D'un certain côté, il trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait de sa splendeur inhumaine, capable de provoquer l'émerveillement; d'un autre, elle était au moins aussi éloignée, aussi trompeuse que lui et que sa brillante intelligence l'étaient en réalité. Car qui aurait pu sonder les réelles intentions du futur plus grand sorcier de son époque ? Albus était jeune, mais il savait pertinemment que ses résultats, les murmures sur son passage, son traitement de faveur n'étaient pas accessibles à n'importe qui. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire n'était du niveau d'aucun de ses professeurs, et cela faisait bien longtemps que Barius Touflon, le professeur de Sortilèges de Poudlard, avait renoncé à lui apprendre quoi que ce soit de plus.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la plupart de ses professeurs avaient cessé de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit tout court, en réalité. Il était un autodidacte et était de toute façon bien meilleur qu'eux. À cette pensée, Albus poussa un soupir désabusé, teintant la fenêtre d'un petit cercle de buée.

Ses longs cheveux auburn, attachés dans sa nuque, encadraient un visage fin mis en relief par un nez aquilin surmonté de lunettes en demi-lune. Ses yeux glace brillaient d'arrogance et fierté. Car Albus Dumbledore était fier, indubitablement - et pouvait se permettre de l'être. Physiquement, il était grand, à la stature fine et osseuse. Sa peau claire ne tolérait pas d'être tendre et s'étirait impitoyablement, sans pour autant figurer un squelette. Son torse à moitié découvert par sa robe de chambre laissait apercevoir un fin délié de muscles. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas beau, mais il dégageait un charisme qui ne laissait jamais de marbre. Rarement, il effrayait, parfois, il intriguait, et souvent, il fascinait.

Comme cette neige qu'il observait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

...

- Al', tu viens ? L'appela Abelforth(2) à travers la porte. Maman a besoin d'aide.

Le garçon referma l'épais livre de Runes qu'il était en train de lire dans une explosion de poussière, puis se leva de son fauteuil confortable et descendit la volée de marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Régnait dans la maison le calme trompeur, mais habituel des dernières années. Ariana, ses cheveux blond auréolant son visage blafard, était allongée dans un coin, sur un lit, et dormait paisiblement. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'invités, Kendra Dumbledore la laissait avec eux, plutôt que de l'enfermer dans la cave, malgré la peur constante de la voir faire un trop-plein de magie. Albus n'ignorait pas que sa mère comptait sur lui si jamais débordement il y avait, afin qu'il canalise l'énergie et la fasse disparaître. Il n'avait jamais eu à gérer de cas comme celui-là et au fond de lui, priait Merlin que cette responsabilité de ne lui incombe jamais. Il n'était pas Abelforth, capable de la calmer lorsque leur mère même échouait, capable de la comprendre avec une sensibilité inexplicable chez un garçon aussi bestial. Albus aimait sa sœur, mais il ne voulait pas en être le gardien. Jamais il ne pourrait un jour tenir le rôle de sa mère qui sacrifiait ses jours, chacune de ses heures à s'occuper d'une jeune fille qui ne connaîtrait jamais une vie saine et normale, ni même celui de son frère, celui du plus proche confident. Il voulait s'envoler, il voulait l'indépendance. Et elle viendrait bientôt, au début de l'été. Lorsqu'il aurait enfin ses A.S.P.I.C. en poche.

Abelforth le tira de ses pensées en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'entraînant vers une pièce dont émanait une douce odeur de gigot.

- On a besoin d'un peu de magie, chuchota-t-il, le mot étant interdit dans le salon, en présence d'Ariana.

Albus acquiesça, un peu ailleurs.

- C'est ton dernier Noël avant la fin de Poudlard, hein ? Souffla-t-il, essayant de faire la conversation.

- Hum hum, approuva Albus sans tenir compte de la tentative de son frère.

Albus poussa la porte en bois de frêne de la cuisine et inspira la douce saveur de la viande rôtie.

- Miam, ne put-il s'empêcher de saliver.

Kendra se tourna vers lui, le visage sévère mais amusé. De sa main droite, sa baguette s'occupait d'éplucher les pommes de terre.

- Allez, viens m'aider. Abelforth, retourne t'occuper de ta sœur, s'il te plaît, demanda aimablement Kendra, tranchant avec tous les préjugés que les habitants de Godric's Hollow avaient d'elle. Donne lui la potion de sommeil, je ne voudrais pas prendre de risques ce soir qu'elle perde le contrôle de sa magie.

Kendra Dumbledore était considérée comme une femme souvent sèche et hautaine mais les gens avait d'elle une idée fausse parce qu'ils s'approchaient toujours trop près d'Ariana, et donc du secret des Dumbledore, qu'elle défendait cœur et âme. Elle se montrait face à eux comme une femme tyrannique, cruellement manique et sévère.

En réalité, son physique reflétait son caractère. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tombaient sur ses épaules, indomptables, ses yeux sombres cachaient ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et ses pommettes hautes donnaient une intense gravité à son visage. Son nez droit, fièrement, trônait au milieu de son visage, sans honte, sans hésitations. Quand à sa peau, elle reflétait son exotisme.

Kendra Dumbledore cultivait le secret comme se cultive une plante. Elle l'arrosait, l'observait grandir, et craignait chaque jour qu'il vienne à se flétrir. C'était une femme forte, sûre, capable de mener son petit monde à la baguette. Née-moldue pure souche, elle préférait cacher ses origines depuis l'agression d'Ariana, comme si elle avait ce jour tragique essayé d'effacer au mieux tout liens avec ceux qui avait détruit la vie de sa fille - et par prolongement, la sienne. Kendra donnait chaque seconde de sa vie à protéger sa progéniture, mais ne parvenait pourtant pas à lier de solide liens avec ses enfants. Tout était toujours incommensurablement tendu, aussi bien entre Albus et elle qu'avec Abelforth ou Ariana. Avec Albus, c'était de l'incompréhension mutuelle. Avec Abelforth, c'était un malaise, un constant malaise et une certaine rancœur : elle avait du mal à accepter qu'il soit plus proche d'Ariana qu'elle. Quand à Ariana, elle était trop instable pour que l'on cherche à comprendre ce que cachait son esprit.

- D'accord, acquiescèrent les frères avant d'échanger un regard vaguement complice.

Albus s'éloignait, étoile montante et aveuglante; Abelforth le sentait au fond de lui. Tandis qu'il stagnait, illettré, son frère s'envolait haut dans les sphères de la communauté sorcière, avec toutes ses correspondances et ses talents déjà reconnus. Abelforth était jaloux. Indéniablement. Jaloux de ce frère à l'intelligence quasiment inhumaine, tandis que lui était laissé pour compte, loin derrière, ignoré. Microbe sans importance. Alors il s'occupait d'Ariana, la seule qui l'appréciait pour lui, qui le connaissait réellement et la seule qui lui accordait plus de crédit qu'à Albus Dumbledore. Il était son préféré, et cela leur suffisait à tous les deux. Les autres, leurs avis erronés, finalement, il n'en avait que faire. Ils vénéraient son frère ? Et bien soit. Ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment alors. Pourtant, un drôle de sentiment le haranguait sans cesse, comme un vague pressentiment que tout cela n'était pas si simple que cela semblait être, et qu'Albus allait finir par faire un faux pas. Faisant taire ses angoisses étranges, l'adolescent retourna auprès de sa sœur, souriant et rêveur. Définitivement bizarre.

- Tu t'occupes de la vaisselle pendant que je surveille la viande ? Demanda Kendra.

Albus hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette magique de son peignoir, ulcéré en son fort intérieur. Son don, ses talents, sa magie, son habileté ultime ne servirait-elle donc qu'à cela ? Laver des assiettes et des couverts en argent ? Lui, le futur et reconnu Albus Dumbledore, utilisait son génie pour nettoyer des ustensiles de cuisine ? Son ami Doge se serait étouffé d'indignation.

- Elphias arrive à quelle heure ? Demanda soudain Albus.

- Vers vingt heures, fit Kendra.

- Oh.

- Tu vas partir avec lui à la fin de l'année ? S'enquit-elle brusquement.

- Je pense, oui, révéla Albus.

Ces instants entre mère et fils se faisaient de plus en plus rares, tant Albus s'isolait dans sa chambre, à passer des heures à répondre à des lettres qu'il recevait tout le jour, où à lire des livres dont le contenu n'aurait fait sens à aucun des membres de sa famille. L'intelligence d'Albus les effrayait tous. Surtout Abelforth, Ariana ne pouvant vraiment s'en inquiéter, n'ayant conscience de pas grand chose.

- Pourtant, c'est un garçon un peu naïf, murmura Kendra, d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

- Il est gentil, rétorqua Albus froidement.

- C'est vrai, concéda sa mère.

Une discussion sans trop de sens. Quelques mots échangés un peu par obligation. Voilà ce qu'étaient devenus les discussions entre mère et fils.

- Ariana va passer Noël à la cave, alors ? Interrogea Albus.

- Oui. Je lui donnerai ses cadeaux demain.

- Pourquoi ? Grommela le garçon. Elle ne sait même pas que c'est Noël.

Un long silence perdura et Albus devina que sa mère tentait de réunir des arguments visant à contrer son attaque. Mais elle n'en trouverait pas, il le savait.

- J'ai fini, annonça-t-il en en secouant sa baguette d'un geste distrait.

- Alors retourne dans le salon avec ton frère et ta sœur, ordonna, glaciale, Kendra.

Albus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et sortit rapidement. Cette comédie commençait à lui peser. Il voulait s'échapper d'ici. Partir loin. Loin d'Ariana et son état qui se dégradait de jour en jour. Loin d'Abelforth et de la bêtise de son ignorance. Loin de sa mère qui se sacrifiait pour ce qu'il trouvait être une cause perdue.

Loin de cette maison trop pleine de souvenirs. Trop pleine d'entraves et qui lui donnait mauvaise conscience.

...

Trois coups retentirent à la porte.

- Albus ! Ce doit être Elphias !

Le garçon redescendit les escaliers pour la seconde fois en quelques heures et posa la main sur la poignée après avoir convulsivement vérifié qu'Ariana n'était plus là, mais bel et bien soigneusement cachée dans la cave.

Il entrouvrit alors la porte.

- Bonjour, Albus, le salua une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Elphias.

- Mme Tourdesac, euh... entrez, improvisa malhabilement Albus.

- Maman, c'est Bathilda, prévint-il dans l'imitation parfaite du fils parfait.

- Oh ? J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-elle de la cuisine.

- Elle arrive, répéta Albus, très mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait trop apprécié cette femme. Il admirait son talent pour l'Histoire de la Magie, mais la trouvait trop maligne et trop fouineuse à son goût. Un jour elle découvrirait le secret honteux des Dumbledore et Albus considérait que ce serait sa fin.

- Je peux entrer ? S'enquit Bathilda, un rictus accroché aux lèvres.

- Euh, oui, oui, bredouilla Albus, réalisant qu'il avait oublié de s'effacer pour la laisser pénétrer leur demeure.

Bathilda passa le seuil et posa le regard sur le salon. Le parquet poli brillait sur le sol, les mur lambrissés conviait une atmosphère chaleureuse et intime, complètement à l'opposée de la réalité. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un immense sapin d'un vert bien soutenu, couvert de décorations mieux ciselées les unes que les autres. Au sommet trônait une étoile tournoyante et rayonnante tout bonnement sublime. Derrière l'arbre se tenait un canapé rouge grenat, donc la texture velours promettait un confort absolu.

- Votre maison est toujours aussi jolie le jour de Noël, complimenta-t-elle par pure politesse.

- Merci, dit Kendra qui venait de sortir de son antre. Que faites-vous là ? Asséna-t-elle, dissimulant très mal son mécontentement.

- Je venais vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et vous donner ceci, rétorqua Bathilda sans prendre la mouche et se vexer le moins du monde.

Elle sortit de son sac quatre paquets et les fit léviter jusqu'à la table basse.

- Il y en a un pour Ariana, indiqua-t-elle, faussement innocente.

- Merci, s'étrangla Kendra.

- Mais de rien. Ça aura été un plaisir. J'aurais aimé lui remettre en main propre, mais je vois qu'elle n'est toujours pas prête à recevoir de visite... j'espère que son état de santé va s'améliorer quelque peu, siffla-t-elle avec bonhomie, pourtant aussi venimeuse qu'un serpent. Albus, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà, sans quoi tu peux toujours venir me voir pour aller l'échanger. Oh, et mon neveu viendra cet été, je l'ai appris hier, vous pourrez peut-être faire connaissance... il a le même âge que toi, annonça-t-elle.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était quasiment palpable.

- Bon, et bien, je vous laisse...

L'entrevue aurait pu se terminer là, mais la porte de la cave s'ouvrit soudainement sur Abelforth.

- Ariana voudrait un peu d...

Il se figea. Tous se figèrent. Quant à Bathilda, son besoin de croustillants ragots venait d'être satisfait.

- Au revoir, Bathilda, merci d'être passée, la congédia Kendra, plus glaciale encore que les grêlons qui s'abattaient au dehors.

La voisine dut comprendre qu'ajouter quelque chose ne serait bon pour personne et serait franchir la limite dont elle s'était déjà bien trop approchée. Elle n'insista pas et passa le seuil de la maison, laissant derrière elle une famille meurtrie par un secret qu'aucune famille n'aurait dû avoir à porter.

**...**

Abelforth cogna du poing contre le mur.

- Merde, grogna-t-il, moitié pour la douleur, moitié pour son erreur.

- Quelle sale fouineuse, vitupéra Kendra.

- Oui, et bien si nous n'avions rien à cacher, elle serait une voisine comme les autres, balança Albus comme une bombe à retardement.

Les deux paires d'yeux pivotèrent jusqu'à lui, outrées.

- Albus, monte dans ta chambre, maintenant ça suffit, asséna Kendra.

Mortifié, honteux d'être traité comme un gosse, énervé aussi, Albus grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et résista à l'ultime déshonneur de claquer sa porte, ce qui aurait le summum de la gaminerie.

Pour tempérer sa fureur, l'adolescent vomit une flopée de juron et s'appuya à la fenêtre, bras tendu, paume écrasées contre le rebord. La tête d'abord basse, il remonta ensuite le menton pour se reperdre dans la contemplation du lac de poudreuse. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se concentrer, canaliser sa colère, sans quoi il allait faire une bêtise. Albus était du genre à s'emporter parfois pour des raisons stupides, mais il savait admirablement se calmer. Sauf qu'il avait pour cela le besoin vital d'être seul. C'était comme ça, gravé en lettres de feu dans son caractère : solitude à côté d'égoïsme, et d'ambition. Oh oui, il était ambitieux, le savait, et parfois se haïssait pour cela. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, de rêver de gloire, de grandeur, pour enfin redorer l'honneur de sa famille. Son blason si souillé par les mains de son père, la froideur de Kendra, le secret d'Ariana et l'illettrisme d'Abelforth... il n'y avait que lui ! Que lui pour glorifier sa famille de nouveau et récupérer un minimum d'estime de la part de l'univers, de la part de ses confrères !

Sauf qu'il se mentait et savait très bien qu'au fond, au plus profond, il faisait ça pour lui. Il voulait du pouvoir. Le pouvoir de faire qu'Ariana soit en bonne santé, qu'Abelforth soit intelligent, que sa mère n'ait jamais dû sacrifier sa vie sociale au profit de sa fille et que son père n'ait jamais eu à tuer ces abrutis de moldus. Il aurait voulu changer le cours du temps, vaincre la mort.

Il était Albus Dumbledore, après tout, qu'y avait-il d'impossible pour le meilleur espoir d'une génération entière ?

Albus expira bruyamment et attrapa sa baguette. Si fine, si puissante. D'un mouvement du poignet habile, il fit apparaître une lueur au milieu de la pièce. Son corps, un instant plus tôt raidi par la rage, venait de retrouver sa souplesse. Ses yeux, auparavant brûlant de colère, retrouvait leur tranquille aspect de glace. Un sourire ornait son visage.

La magie. Détenir un pouvoir si grand avec un si petit objet... Albus décrivit des arabesques dans les airs, traçant des arcs lumineux, d'un blanc limpide. Il fit cela un instant, faisant danser des volutes qui prenaient tour à tour la texture du feu, la transparence du verre, la vapeur de la fumée. Sur ses verres en demi lune se reflétait le spectacle des serpentins qui soudainement, d'un coup de baguette sec, se figèrent. Cristallisés. Avant d'exploser en un milliard de flocons qui vinrent recouvrir la chambre dans son entier d'un parterre de glace.

- Alb...

La voix d'Abelforth resta coincée dans sa gorge tandis qu'il découvrait le spectacle.

- Oui ? Insista tranquillement Albus, de nouveau aussi immuable qu'un chêne.

- Elphias est là.

Abelforth ferma la porte, comme aveuglé par tant de lumière.

**...**

- Albus ! S'exclama Elphias Doge en le voyant descendre les escaliers.

Albus aimait beaucoup Elphias. Ils avaient tant partagé par le passé que leur amitié n'était qu'une suite logique de leurs déboires d'enfants.

Elphias n'était plus atteint de Dragoncelle, mais il restait timide et fier d'être ami avec le fabuleux Albus Dumbledore. Il se sentait valorisé, presque reconnaissant, qu'un garçon comme lui ait fait de l'insignifiant malade l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il sentait de plus qu'Albus avait une formidable influence sur lui, lui permettant de décupler son courage, sa volonté, et lui insufflait comme la capacité de croire en ses propres rêves.

Elphias en était persuadé, Albus Dumbledore était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

- Tiens, j'ai rapporté des cadeaux, fit Elphias en lui tendant les paquets.

- Oh, merci, répondit poliment Albus. Va donc t'installer sur le canapé, j'arrive.

- Ariana n'est pas là ? Interrogea son ami.

- Euh... si, elle... elle dort. Elle était fatiguée, improvisa Albus.

- Oh, tu lui souhaiteras Joyeux Noël de ma part, alors ?

Elphias était gentil. Oui. Gentiment crédule et naïf. Mais gentil. Toujours. C'était dans ce genre d'instants qu'Albus se haïssait. Elphias ne connaissait de sa sœur que l'existence, et pourtant, il était plus agréable avec elle que lui ne l'avait jamais été. Il aurait beau se trouver toutes les excuses du monde, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela.

Albus se demanda un instant quand son amitié pour Elphias s'était transformée en rapport de force où il était l'admiré et Elphias l'admirateur. N'avait-il pas toujours été apprécié pour sa gentillesse, ses mots bien choisis ? Son naturel pédagogue ? Alors pourquoi, en ce jour, pensait-il à Elphias comme à un homme qui lui était inférieur alors qu'il démontrait tant de grandeur d'âme ?

Albus se sentait perdu. Perdu en lui-même. Comme s'il avait égaré ses valeurs morales, ses buts, ses rêves, sa personnalité. Comme s'il s'était en fait égaré lui-même sur le chemin et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de revenir en arrière pour se retrouver. C'était une sensation très étrange qui le rendait étonnement instable. Et, en cette journée de Noël, le changement le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je le ferai, accepta Albus, faussement réjoui.

Il ne comprenait plus trop, il se sentait changer. Il se sentait puissant. Et infiniment brillant.

Albus décida que puisqu'il ne pouvait contrôler la tendance, pour une fois, il n'avait qu'à se laisser porter. Il se dirigea alors vers le sapin, posa les cadeaux un peu au hasard autour du tronc, et agita sa baguette, pour rendre le tout invisible. Il songea que ce tour aurait fait merveille chez les moldus. Un petit moulinet de la baguette, et tous les cadeaux apparaîtrait soudain, comme par magie... enfin non. Par magie. Précisément.

- À table ! Lança Kendra, distrayant immédiatement le garçon de ses pensées.

Albus Dumbledore ou pas, il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais...

**...**

- C'était délicieux, complimenta, repu et ravi, Elphias dans un immense sourire.

- Merci, s'autorisa Kendra, amusée. Mais dis-moi, Elphias, pourquoi viens-tu fêter Noël chez nous, cette année ? Je n'ai rien contre, fit-elle rapidement, mais Noël se passe en famille habituellement, non ?

- Mes parents sont en voyage. Et lorsque je l'ai dis à Albus, il s'est empressé de me proposer de venir chez vous... cela me gênait, mais vous le connaissez, il sait choisir ses mots pour vous convaincre, avoua Elphias, comme on raconte une anecdote.

Albus sourit, l'esprit moins tourmenté maintenant que son ventre était plein.

- Il est minuit dans quelques minutes, informa alors distraitement Abelforth, les yeux rivés sur le bas du sapin.

- Ariana dort toujours ? S'enquit Elphias doucement. Ne faudrait-il pas la réveiller pour...

- Non, coupa un peu trop sèchement Kendra. Laissons-la dormir, la pauvre est épuisée...

Un malaise régna un temps dans l'atmosphère, Elphias n'osant s'avouer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, les autres essayant de se persuader qu'Elphias n'oserait pas se l'avouer.

- C'est l'heure ! Intervint Albus, rompant le silence qui commençait à les gagner comme un parasite malsain.

Il sortit sa baguette, discrètement, et l'agita, dissipant le sortilège de Désillusion appliqué plus tôt.

Tous les présents apparurent en tas sous le sapin. Elphias était bouche bée.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un Noël pareil. C'est une drôlement bonne idée, s'extasia-t-il.

- Allez, arrêtez de discutez et allez ouvrir vos cadeaux, intervint Kendra, comme chaque fois que l'on complimentait trop Albus et qu'Abelforth semblait disparaître, étouffé dans l'ombre de son frère aîné.

Les trois adolescents sortirent précipitamment de table, contournèrent le canapé et se massèrent autour du sapin méthodiquement décoré de flocons et d'étoiles lumineuses, soigneusement confectionnées par Albus et Kendra.

- Ça c'est pour toi, Abelforth, fit Albus en désignant un gros paquet bronze.

Le garçon attrapa l'objet et le déballa à la main, le regard pétillant. À quinze ans, Abelforth ne résistait toujours pas à l'excitation de Noël.

En découvrant le présent, il poussa une petite exclamation de surprise. Elphias et Albus ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu as assez de Chocogrenouilles pour un régiment entier ! S'exclama Elphias.

- C'est de moi, avoua Albus. Je me suis dit qu'il y aurait sûrement la carte de Ptolémée...

- Merci, Al', fit Abelforth.

- À toi, Albus, renchérit Elphias en désignant un petit paquet à côté des autres.

- C'est d'Ariana, dit Kendra.

La gorge serrée, Albus saisit le paquet. Il savait bien que la plupart du temps, sa sœur était dans un état normal, et non pas la folle dangereuse qu'il se figurait le plus souvent. Mais qu'elle songe à lui offrir un présent, alors que lui même était si peu présent lui semblait improbable. Ce cadeau revêtait soudainement des allures de trésor. Presque tremblant, il déchira le papier - sur lequel dansaient des sucres d'orge et des feuilles de houx - et c'est les yeux écarquillés de stupeur qu'il découvrit la surprise.

- Des... chaussettes ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Oui. En laine, précisa Kendra, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Albus retira aussitôt patins pour enfiler l'idée de sa sœur.

Elphias assistait à la scène, un peu éberlué, mais naïvement convaincu qu'Albus était simplement touché que sa sœur aie eu une pensée pour lui malgré sa maladie.

Tous les paquets furent ensuite vite déballés, et Albus fit l'acquisition d'une pile de livres envoyés par divers amis et correspondants - _Les Propriétés de la Pierre Philosophale, Traité sur l'usage abusif des Sortilèges,_ ... - , d'un stock de dragées de Bertie-Crochue - malheureusement parfum poubelle -, d'un manuscrit - de Bathilda - et d'un nouveau hibou - Dust ayant du mal a assurer toutes les correspondances, sa mère s'était chargée de remédier au problème.

La soirée se termina dans les rires et la joie que procure l'opulence, sans que le sujet litigieux d'Ariana soit de nouveau abordé. Elphias quitta la maison assez tardivement, et Kendra se chargea de ranger pendant qu'Abelforth et Albus allaient se coucher.

...

Albus, dans sa chambre - redevenue normale après quelques coups de baguette -, de nouveau face à la fenêtre, ne put s'empêcher de songer que cela avait été un Noël bien étrange. Était-ce parce que lui, Albus, se sentait changé ? Parce qu'Abelforth avait fait l'erreur de révéler à Bathilda qu'Ariana était tenue dans la cave ? Parce qu'Elphias s'était joint à eux ? Parce qu'il avait fait un trop plein de cette ambiance malsaine qui régnait chez eux ? Ou tout simplement parce que cela n'avait pas été un jour si différent des autres ?

C'est en fixant les chaussettes en laine rouge qu'Albus réalisa ce qui avait été différent.

Et c'est en suivant du regard les petites baguettes magique qui tournaient sur le vêtement qu'il comprit qu'à partir de ce jour, tout serait différent.

Même s'il ne savait pas encore en quoi et ignorait combien il était dans le vrai.

Albus laissa une dernière fois son regard se perdre dans la nuit d'hiver du 25 décembre 1898, et le fit parcourir le firmament étoilé, avant de contempler la neige mystiquement bleuie par le ciel, se laissant éblouir par la simplicité de ce paysage si sublime.

C'était tout simplement Noël. Un peu plus de magie dans le quotidien. Le dernier Noël d'une vie qui ne connaîtrait plus jamais le repos.

...

_- Ce fut mon dernier Noël en famille. Le dernier Noël fêté avec toute ma famille. Ma mère est morte l'été qui a suivi, et tu connais l'histoire... d'Ariana. C'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de nous réunis, en fait. Le reste des vacances est flou... et je me suis trop isolé pour avoir quoi que ce soit à me rappeler, de toute manière._

_- C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous étiez si arrogant, conclut Lucy. Un homme arrogant ne peut-être émerveillé devant une paire de chaussettes._

_- Pourtant je l'étais. Émerveillé et arrogant. Grindewald ne m'a pas séduit par hasard, rétorqua Dumbledore, amer. Je crois d'ailleurs que s'il était arrivé juste un an plus tôt, je ne me serais pas laissé faire si facilement. Je me suis embarqué dans cette histoire pour un tas de raisons, mais mon trop-plein du secret m'obscurcissait l'esprit... je pense que c'est en partie pour ça,aussi, que j'ai saisi le premier moyen de m'échapper._

_- Vous m'avez déjà raconté cette histoire. Mais... tout de même..._

_- On change, tu sais, Lucy. Les gens changent. J'ai changé en apprenant à me connaître, en apprenant à résister à mon besoin de pouvoir... et surtout en ayant peur de moi-même. En ayant peur de ce que j'étais capable de faire. Et il aura fallu la mort d'Ariana pour cela._

_- Et Elphias Doge ?_

_- J'ai réappris à l'apprécier seulement pour ce qu'il était, et pas pour le regard qu'il portait sur moi. J'ai d'ailleurs mis un peu de distance entre nous ensuite, lui parlant essentiellement par correspondance. Lorsqu'il me regardait avec cette étincelle de déférence, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de replonger dans ma honte, dans mes vieux souvenirs, dans ma folie cruellement humaine._

_- Vous portez sur vous un regard faux, Monsieur. Vous êtes un grand homme, vous avez toujours été un grand homme. Alors pourquoi ne vous pardonnez-vous pas d'avoir simplement été humain, comme chacun de nous ? Je veux dire, chacun de nous fait des erreurs... non ? Il n'y a bien que Rita Skeeter pour vous blâmer autant que vous le faites !_

_- Toutes les erreurs ne sont pas un meurtre, ne sont pas un pari risqué dont l'enjeu est la fin définitive d'un monde en paix... je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner d'être humain parce que les hommes me demandaient d'être un dieu. Et que j'ai toujours refusé d'accepter de ne pouvoir en être un..., déclara Albus sombrement._

_- Je..., balbutia Lucy._

_- Tu es jeune Lucy. Tu es jeune. Tu sais, j'ai joué avec le temps, j'ai joué avec des forces de la magie inimaginable. Et même si j'ai toujours su où était la limite, contrairement à Tom - enfin Voldemort - j'ai quand même outrepassé les règles, dénaturé mon âme, noirci mes mains. Ma main. N'est-elle pas le symbole le plus flagrant de mon égoïsme et de ma stupidité ?_

_- Je crois que vous êtes trop dur avec vous-mê..._

_Un bruit retentit soudainement. Une porte qui s'ouvre._

_- Lucy, je suis rentré ! Annonça la voix de Percy Weasley._

_- Oh, mon père rentre, je suis désolée... il faut absolument que vous partiez, vous savez qu'il n'aime pas vous voir ici(3)..._

_- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, nous avons tous nos vieux démons, n'est-ce pas ? Au revoir Lucy, et n'oublie pas surtout : c'est un secret, hein ? Murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence._

_- Je garderais vos chaussettes sous clé, promit-elle dans un clin d'œil._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Notes : **

**(1) :** La date de naissance d'Albus Dumbledore semblerait être aux alentours de juillet août 1881, puisqu'on lui donne 17 ans lorsqu'il rencontre Grindewald en 1899, et que l'on sait qu'il a 18 ans lorsqu'Ariana est tuée. Je voulais faire cet Os durant le Noël qui précède l'été de l'arrivée de Grindewald.

**(2) :** J'ai repris le nom de la version française. En anglais, cela donne Aberforth.

**(3) :** Ceci est une référence à un autre de mes OS, La Peintre des Souvenirs, qui raconte l'histoire de Lucy. Et aussi à Cage de Fer, qui raconte ma vision de l'histoire de Molly deuxième du nom =)

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bonne fêtes à tous !_


End file.
